Conventionally, as such a navigation device, there has been proposed a navigation device including an acquiring unit for acquiring position data about the positions of distinctive objects located along the road which a vehicle is traveling, and a guidance time control unit for controlling a guidance start time at which the navigation device starts providing route guidance by voice by using the position of a distinctive object. For example, a related art navigation device disclosed by patent reference 1 makes a distinctive object which is easy for a driver to find available as a target for guidance by using a vehicle-mounted camera and a position data acquiring unit for acquiring position data about the positions of distinctive objects located along a road which a vehicle is traveling.